


Lady So Divine

by Inanna9871



Series: The Demon and His Princess [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, Luci loves his human, Lucifer Feels, Music, POV Lucifer, Romantic Fluff, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871
Summary: Lucifer listens to human world music
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon and His Princess [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584
Kudos: 24





	Lady So Divine

It’s late, and I’m in my study working on my usual mountain of paperwork. I look over to the plush black couch across the room and see my Princess, sound asleep using my jacket as a blanket. She had been reading while I worked; we may have been doing our own things, but just having her near comforts me. I notice something small dangling from her hand, so I get up to retrieve it before she drops it. It’s her iPod...she must have been listening to music as she read. I take the small device from her hand and place it on the table, then pick it back up and take it to my desk with me. Maybe I’ll listen to some of her human world music while I finish up. Putting in the AirPods, I press play. Ok, this first song is a hard no. So is the second, and the third. Oh my, this song is very angry...let’s skip to the next. Oh for fuck sake, how does Inanna listen to this? She really has odd taste in music. As I am about to give up on finding something decent to listen to, I recognize the next song. It’s her favorite; I remember having it played at Diavolo’s Samhain Ball and dancing with her, along with all of my brothers and Diavolo. A smile crosses my face as I picture the way she looked that night, in the red and black dress we had picked out earlier in the day. I remember singing to her as we danced…

_“I beg to serve, your wish is my law  
Now close those eyes and let me love you to death…” _

No one would ever expect the Avatar of Pride to utter such words, especially the Avatar of Pride himself, but Inanna has shown me it’s ok to feel...it’s ok to love. I never imagined it possible until she came into my life. She has changed me so much. She has changed all of us. I thought loving another would make me weak; actually, it’s quite the opposite. With Inanna by my side, I feel like I could conquer the world. 

Her song ends, and the title of the next song catches my interest. I decide to give it a try. Wow, I’m completely taken aback. This song says all the things I feel about her but cannot find the right words to tell her. 

_“In an earthquake, in main space  
Where I fell into you  
In a starlight, you look so bright  
You eclipse the moon…”_

Those words are amazing. In the darkness of the Devildom, Inanna is the light of the brightest star. 

_“The midnight sun, she saves me  
From what I've become  
The midnight sun, she saves me  
From what I have done…”_

Wow, that really strikes a chord with me. I never thought I was deserving of love and affection. I never thought I needed it. I’m a fucking demon. I am Lucifer. Yet Inanna knows what I am and what I was. She knows the things I have done and what I am capable of. I even tried killing her, yet her love for me is so pure and complete and she gives it to me freely. She is my midnight sun: the light in the land of eternal night. 

Realizing I have accomplished nothing as far as work, I give up for the night. I pick up Inanna’s iPod and walk over to the couch. Trying not to disturb her, I carefully pick her up and cradle her in my arms. “Hmmm-Luci?” She looks up at me through her half-closed eyes. “S-sorry I fell asleep. Are you done?” I chuckle wistfully…”I wish. I just have something more important to take care of.” I carefully balance Inanna in my arms as I open the study door to carry her to our room. “What is so important?” I kiss her forehead as we head down the hallway. “You, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of legality, the song lyrics used in this are from “Love You To Death” by Type O Negative and “Lady So Divine” by Shinedown. I get most of my inspiration from music.


End file.
